


H.E.A.R.T.

by Sir_Thomas_No_More



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Thomas_No_More/pseuds/Sir_Thomas_No_More





	H.E.A.R.T.

XXI°Siècle. Les firmes robotiques sont en expansion. Les robots ont désormais de plus en plus de fonctions: des poupées ressentant leurs utilisateurs, des robots industriels... Pourtant, personne ne pense encore que le robot remplacera l'humain.  
Population Humaine: 6, 793 milliards d'individus  
Population robotique: 820 milliers d'individus

XXIX°Siècle. L'Homme a conquit les étoiles. Il a découvert de nouvelles planètes, de nouvelles technologies et de nouvelles formes de vie. Beaucoup d'humains ont quittés leur planète natale pour rejoindre les confins de l'espace. Elle est désormais la race intelligente implantée dans le plus de systèmes à ce jour. La planète Terre a été rachetée par un riche entrepreneur Terrien, principal actionnaire de HEART, une grande firme de robotique interstellaire. Depuis, la planète dans son intégralité est devenue une usine gigantesque où sont construits les robots de l'univers entier. Les rares humains qui peuplent encore la planète sont des ouvriers de HEART, la famille du Directeur ou -bien plus rarement- des gens dont l'attrait historique de la Terre les a fascinés au point de les voir s'y installer.  
Population humaine terrienne: 1, 234 millions d'individus  
Population robotique terrienne: 6, 543 milliards d'individus

 

Mais l'humain n'est plus humain...

 

-... Nous ne devons cependant pas oublier l'intérêt des échanges avec Stavromula VI. »  
Le secrétaire entra dans la grande salle de réunion, qui avait attiré les principaux seconds du Directeur. Les 12 seconds discutaient entre eux des prochaines interventions commerciales de H.E.A.R.T. industries.  
« Je pense que nous devrions délocaliser nos usines sur Xalthara; La guerre civile a causé trop de pertes à leur population, qui boycotte tout produit de l'extérieur.  
-Oui, mais là-bas le coût de la main d'œuvre est le plus bas. On les achèterait avec des bouchées de pain si on le voulait.  
-Messieurs, gardez votre calme et écoutez ce que j'ai à vous dire. »  
Cette voix résonnant à travers tout le building était celle du Directeur. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une retransmission provenant d'un écran filmant le vrai Directeur. Installé sur un grand fauteuil, un écran plat permettait la conversation entre lui et ses seconds. Cela fait très longtemps que personne n'a plus vu le Directeur face à face: En effet, immédiatement après son achat de la Terre, il est parti sur une planète reculée à l'écart du monde, pour être sûr que sa richesse ne donnerait pas de mauvaises idées à ses rivaux. Même sa famille, qui réside sur la Terre, n'a droit qu'à un robot programmé pour réagir comme le Directeur.   
« Messieurs, les robots techniques et pratiques ont été diffusés dans l'univers entier. Nos ventes ne cessent de s'accroître, toutefois nous avons perdu notre but principal: le coeur. Notre premier objectif, je vous le rappelle, était de créer un humain de rechange, supérieur, qui saurait le remplacer dans le besoin. Ce que nous voulions faire, c'est un humain de métal. Entre temps, nous avons pour notre enrichissement personnel, développé de nombreuses formes d'androïdes, permettant entre autres le forage lunaire sous très basse -ou très haute- température et le voyage dans le temps. Maintenant que nous avons réussi à obtenir les fonds et les technologies nécessaires, il est temps de reprendre le projet. »  
Un embrouillamini de voix encombra alors la salle. C'est alors qu'une voix dépassa toutes les autres, amenant avec elle un silence profond: celle du secrétaire qui tenait avec misère son lot de papiers.  
« Mais qu'est-ce que l'humain de nos jours?  
-Je vous demande pardon? Fit le Directeur derrière sa caméra, L'humain? Mais c'est... Mais c'est...  
-Celui qui court! Dit le responsable du cercle astral extérieur  
-Celui qui pense! Ajouta le responsable-marketing dans la bordure intérieure  
-Celui qui invente! Rajouta un autre  
-Celui qui réfléchit!  
-Celui qui rêve!  
-Non, avança sèchement le pauvre secrétaire, plus maintenant. Excusez-moi messieurs, mais êtes-vous allés sur la Terre? Hors du bâtiment, je veux dire? L'humain d'aujourd'hui fait tout par l'intermédiaire du robot. On a créé des robots pour tout: on en a créé pour déplacer l'Homme plus vite que la lumière; on en a créé pour trouver solutions à n'importe quel problème, qu'il soit mathématique ou éthique; on en a programmé pour créer des rêves agréables à l'humain et chasser les cauchemars. On a même inventé un robot capable de calculer la position et l'identité de l'âme sœur! L'humain, monsieur le Directeur, n'est désormais pas plus qu'un amas d'organes et de lambeaux de chair. Le reste, le robot le lui a volé... »  
Un silence pesant régna alors dans la salle. Bien sûr, les seconds voyaient d'un très mauvais œil cette intervention, qui les insultait tous. Il faut savoir que ce secrétaire, payé moins de dix crédits la semaine, qui a été recalé aux examens, lisait. Il lisait les auteurs des temps anciens où on appelait encore la Terre « Planète bleue », parce que les océans n'étaient alors pas des projections holographiques. Et ce secrétaire-là, par ses états d'âme, avait fait vibré une corde sensible enfouie dans le coeur du Directeur. Au fond de lui-même, le Directeur savait qu'il avait raison.  
Toutefois, deux semaines plus tard, on trouvera ce même secrétaire dans les rues en train de faire la quête.  
Car si ce secrétaire avait fait cette remarque, c'est parce que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il avait été frustré, et cette frustration que peu d'humains comprennent encore de nos jours lui avait valu un aller simple pour les rues des Bas-Fonds.   
Toutefois, cette corde sensible dans le coeur du Directeur permit de faire avancer les choses. Après un silence gênant qui dura un peu trop longtemps, il dit:  
« Messieurs, voici mon idée: Pour peu que l'Homme se souvienne de la Terre du XXIV° siècle, il l'envie, il la regrette. Monsieur...  
-Laxxliälle  
-Merci. Donc, monsieur Laxxliälle a entièrement raison. L'homme ne ressent plus rien, et c'est le robot qui fait tout pour lui. Loin de moi l'idée d'empêcher cela; c'est un état d'esprit très lucratif. Toutefois, ce qui nous rapporterait encore plus... ce serait d'apprendre à l'humain d'être lui-même à nouveau. (Plusieurs bouches commencèrent à s'ouvrir) Ne me coupez pas! Au risque de me répéter, je voudrais souligner le fait que nous avons permis le voyage dans le temps depuis quelques décennies. Voilà donc mon idée: nous allons programmer un nouveau robot pour emmagasiner des réactions humaines. Nous l'envoyons dans le passé, lui faisons apprendre les sentiments de jadis, puis, grâce aux informations récoltées, nous produisons une nouvelle gamme de robot qui diffusera l'information. »  
Les conseillers, alors que le secrétaire s'en allait discrètement, se lancèrent une série de regards inquiets et complices. Peu à peu, ils finirent tous par exprimer leur accord et leur soutien.

« Alors, Khärl, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé de cette réunion?  
-Je vais te dire J'hac: le Directeur est devenu complètement fou. Il a perdu de vue ce qui était vraiment important. L'homme n'a jamais rien rapporté. A part dans les débuts de l'expansion, l'Homme a été réticent à acheter des robots, de crainte que ceux-ci le remplacent. Mais dès qu'on a trouvé des aliens, on a fait un profit monstre. Ce n'est que quand la Terre a été rachetée que l'Homme est redevenu un client non-négligeable. Alors apprendre à l'Homme à redevenir comme avant... c'est du suicide économique. »  
Quittant les couloirs blancs et gris des étages supérieurs, les numéros IV et VII arrivèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble. Un très grand cercle de métal, semblable aux héliports d'il y a huit siècles, permettait aux conseillers de se téléporter immédiatement dans leurs planètes respectives. Les deux retardataires se rapprochèrent du bord de l'immeuble, se collant au macro-glass, et regardèrent ainsi l'usine-planète en contrebas:  
« C'est magnifique, dit le numéro IV, l'Homme dans toute sa splendeur. »

Le Directeur avait exigé la réalisation très rapide de son projet. Aussi, moins d'un mois après la décisive réunion, les meilleurs ingénieurs de HEART commencèrent à assembler le robot. Toujours à la demande expresse du Directeur, le robot devait avoir l'air entièrement humain, car pour lui s'il avait un corps d'humain il le comprendrait d'autant plus facilement. Même les matériaux furent choisis pour leur ressemblance avec les tissus humains, la plupart venant de la forêt monde de Khatarr, où les matériaux sont animés d'une vie propre. Seulement deux mois plus tard, le nouvel humain fut créé. Une machine, programmée pour produire des noms originaux et représentatifs, le baptisa NHP-8/5/1/18/20.  
Son éveil -ou plutôt sa mise sous contact- fut filmé comme un événement historique par les développeurs de HEART. Le robot était couché sur la table d'opération de sa création, et il mit deux minutes pour s'en dégager. Il respirait avec sonorité, bien que sa composition ne l'y force pas. Regardant autour de lui les scientifiques qui le fixaient d'un regard chargé de peur et de curiosité, il finit par prendre la parole. Sa voix était le stéréotype même de la voix de robot dans les films du XX° Siècle: grave, lente, et qui produisait des échos.   
« Qui...qui suis-je? Demanda-t-il alors  
-Tu t'appelles NHP-8/5/1/18/20, fit l'un des scientifiques en présence. Tu es un robot créé par la firme de robotique HEART pour retourner dans le passé et retrouver des informations sur les sentiments humains que tu nous feras parvenir.   
-Pourquoi? Et comment?  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Et de toute manière tes circuits n'ont pas encore enregistrés la curiosité, alors tu n'as pas envie de le savoir.

Le temps de faire les derniers réglages, de vérifier que NHP était fonctionnel, et il fut envoyé dans le wormhole spatio-temporel. Le miracle des voyages temporels fit que, quelques secondes à peine après son départ, il revenait par cette même porte qui l'avait envoyée dans le passé. Il marchait d'une manière surnaturelle pour un être fait d'acier et de cables. En effet, personne dans la salle ne pouvait faire la différence entre lui et les humains. Personne excepté le robot. Dans un petit couinement d'articulations métalliques, le robot se tourna vers l'un des humains et lui dit:  
« Ma mission est terminée. Maintenant, que dois-je faire? »  
Cette voix-là les surprit tous, même s'ils en connaissaient tous la cause: en effet, les machines temporelles avaient cela de magnifique qu'aussi longtemps que le saut temporel avait duré pour le voyageur, il n'en durait pas moins de quelques secondes dans l'espace-temps d'origine. Mais entre temps, NHP avait eu le temps de changer...  
« Il faut, répondit l'un des scientifiques, que vous alliez voir le Directeur, pour lui faire un rapport de mission.  
-Merci bien. » fit le robot, avec une naissance de sourire au coin des lèvres.   
Puis, il repartit vers la suite de son existence, sans que personne ne lui dise où aller. De toute manière, n'avait-il pas été programmé pour qu'un tel événement se produise?  
Ayant traversé moults couloirs et quitté de nombreuses cages d'ascenceurs, NHP finit par atteindre le dernier étage du bâtiment de Terre 1. L'ultime couloir, silencieux, lui renvoyait l'écho métallique de ses pas à travers la salle. Il finit par arriver devant l'imposante porte du bureau du Directeur, ce bureau que nul n'avait pénétré depuis bien des années. Et le Directeur avait tout fait pour ne pas recevoir de visites: depuis la rumeur de son exil jusqu'à cette porte blindée et entièrement mécanisée, sur laquelle figurait le logo de HEART: un isotope dont le noyau était un coeur violet, et autour duquel on trouvait le nom complet de la firme: Human Electronic And Replacement for Tomorrow. Du milieu du symbole sortit un bras robotisé surmonté d'une caméra qui avait tout l'air d'un oeil, mais d'un gris métallique. Celui-ci poussa quelques couinements d'articulations et revint au plus profond de sa demeure de métal, qui s'ouvrit en deux pour laisser passer le robot. NHP ne fit pas de cas pour entrer.   
La pièce était plongée dans l'ombre, et comme on n'avait pas daigné accorder des capacités visuelles accrues au robot, il ne put que deviner des formes dans l'ombre troublée uniquement par des aquariums illuminés où dansaient des espèces rares et exotiques de poissons. NHP crut entendre une faible voix qui l'appelait, et se fraya un chemin à travers les masses d'objets insondables. Il arriva devant une silhouette humaine, assise derrière un bureau. Sa posture droite était assez étrange, vue la voix que le Directeur émettait, qui elle était si faible qu'un humain normal aurait dû se pencher pour l'écouter.  
«  New Human Processor... Quel nom tiré par les cheveux... Ma machine est défaillante, mais elle ne l'est que parce que je voulais la faire ressembler à l'humain. Et toi? Qu'as-tu appris? As-tu réussi à obtenir les informations que je recherche?  
-En effet, fit NHP, j'ai réussi à obtenir une grande partie des sentiments humains. J'ai acquéri le doute, la joie, l'amitié, la peur, l'amour, la tristesse, la lassitude et enfin la colère.  
-Raconte-moi... »  
Le robot qui avait un coeur poussa un long soupir et s'assit devant l'humain qui n'en était plus un.  
« Quand votre portail m'a envoyé dans le passé, maître, j'ai atterri dans une ruelle sale, un cul de sac que le monde avait oublié, un peu comme vos gens en bas de la Terre. Et pourtant, la ville qui l'accueillait était grande et belle -si j'en crois ce que j'ai appris. Elle était bien loin de ce qu'elle est maintenant. Les gens qui marchaient dans ses rues le faisaient encore par envie, et non pas par nécessité. J'ai senti comme un noeud dans les cordons qui me mettent en marche. Je me suis demandé si j'étais bien au bon endroit, et si j'allais trouver ce que je recherchais. Mais j'ai fini par avancer.  
« Personne ne m'a vraiment remarqué. Je suis passé comme l'un des vôtres au milieu d'eux, et pourtant j'entendais bien cette machinerie qui me différenciait d'eux. Car eux ont un coeur et moi je n'en ai que le nom. J'ai déambulé dans ces rues, sans vraiment savoir où chercher quand je l'ai trouvée. J'aurais aussi bien pu ne jamais la trouver au milieu de tous ces gens qui marchaient seuls et sans afficher ce qu'ils ressentaient.  
« Je venais de croiser une petite fille, accompagnée de sa mère et de son père, et ils riaient. Ils riaient et ils étaient heureux. Je les ai donc suivis, avides de comprendre ce qui les animaient, car après tout n'était-ce pas pourquoi j'avais été conçu?  
« Ils se sont arrêtés devant une petite maison, qui se dressait au milieu des gratte-ciels. Elle avait même un jardin. Et moi, pendant que la famille rentrait à l'intérieur, j'ai exploré le jardin. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais il fallait que je cherche, alors j'ai cherché. Mais comme je ne savais pas comment venir à bout de cette recherche, j'ai fait plusieurs fois le tour de l'étendue verte, ne faisant pas attention au soleil qui se couchait et se levait. Un jour, j'ai fini par m'étendre de fatigue dans l'herbe, et alors elle m'a trouvée.  
« Elle jouait dans l'herbe, fredonnant une chanson de sa douce voix -sûrement une berceuse. Ne sachant que faire, je suis resté planté là, et finalement elle m'a remarqué.  
« Qui es-tu? M'a-t-elle dit,  
-Mon nom est NHP-8/5/1/18/20, ai-je répondu  
-Pourquoi tu es dans ma maison? Tu es un voleur?  
-Non, je suis là pour accomplir une mission. »  
Je lui ai alors expliqué la raison de ma venue et qui j'étais. Elle fit mine d'avoir tout compris, mais son âge m'indiquait le contraire.  
« Je ne comprends pas... Comment est-ce que les humains ont pu oublier qui ils étaient?   
-Je ne sais pas, et c'est en partie ce que je suis parti découvrir. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de par où je dois commencer...  
-Je pourrais t'aider, si tu veux, mais il va falloir que tu fasses tout ce que je te dis. »  
« C'est alors que mon apprentissage a commencé. Pour me dissimuler à la vue de ses parents, elle m'a caché dans sa chambre, et m'a demandé de n'en pas sortir, de peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose de mal je suppose.  
« Cet apprentissage n'était pas très compliqué; Il consistait surtout en jeux, qui devaient me pousser à m'amuser, coûte que coûte. Si, au départ, j'ai été réticent à employer cette technique, j'ai fini par m'y accoutumer, et même à prendre du plaisir à rester avec cette si aimable jeune fille. Un jour, elle m'a demandé:  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes là?  
-Parce que tu me l'as demandé, ai-je dit alors  
-Mais tu n'es pas obligé! Je ne suis pas ta maman!  
-Je n'ai pas de maman, je n'ai qu'un père qui attend que je revienne à la maison, mais pas pour me revoir. Et comme je suis un robot, la famille n'a que peu d'importance...  
-ça dépend; la famille, c'est pas seulement le papa, la maman, les frères et les soeurs, c'est aussi les autres personnes qu'on aime. Les amis, par exemple...  
-C'est quoi, un ami?  
-Euh... je crois que c'est quelqu'un avec qui on se sent bien, avec qui on joue et...  
-Veux-tu être mon amie? »  
Il m'a semblé qu'elle fut perturbée quand je le lui ai demandé, mais elle n'a pas tardé à me répondre, un sourire aux lèvres:  
« Mais bien sûr! Tu es déjà mon ami! »  
« Le temps passa. Je restais de moins en moins avec la petite, car bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas ne s'occuper que de moi. Toutefois, elle revenait chaque soir chez elle, et même si elle ne m'apprenait pas quelque chose elle venait tout de même me parler.  
« Sauf un soir.  
« Ce soir-là, je me souviens que ses parents l'ont attendue très tard, et qu'ils ont commencé à s'agiter et à appeler des gens au téléphone. Ce n'est que la nuit suivante qu'ils l'ont retrouvée. Elle tremblait, et elle était pâle comme un fantôme. Comme ses parents sont entrés dans la chambre, j'ai dû me cacher dans l'armoire, comme d'habitude. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'ils se disaient, mais ils pleuraient et la petite fille parlait d'une toute petite voix, encombrée de sanglots.  
« Pendant trois, quatre jours peut-être, elle ne m'a pas parlé. Un jour, elle a fini par se rappeler que j'étais là. J'ai tenté de lui parler, de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle refusa de me répondre. Nous avons donc joué ensemble, mais je sentais bien qu'elle était perturbée. Et comme elle était perturbée, je sentais mes cables se nouer, et l'air se presser à mon contact.  
« Ce sentiment de malaise, il dura un mois entier, et les sourires qu'elle me lançait en ce temps-là n'étaient pas ceux d'avant. On ne sentait ni la joie, ni l'innocence dans ces sourires-là, et il me semblait que ses yeux s'embuaient à chaque fois qu'elle en esquissait un.  
« Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qui arriva après. Elle cessa tout bonnement ses visites, et les nuits elle criait, comme si quelqu'un l'assassinait dans son sommeil. Un jour, ses parents sont entrés et ont pris quelques affaires avec eux, et la petite fille partit avec eux. Comme à mon habitude, j'ai attendu son retour. Au soir cependant, seuls les parents revinrent. Mais j'ai continué à attendre. Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, puis les mois, et même les parents revenaient de moins en moins chez eux. Un jour, alors qu'ils partaient, j'ai décidé que j'allais les suivre.  
« Ce ne fut pas très compliqué, ils ne cherchaient pas à me semer et après tout ne suis-je pas un robot suréquipé? Bien après eux donc, je suis entré dans l'hopital, où je m'attendais à retrouver la petite fille. M'ayant interdit l'accès à sa chambre, je dûs attendre dans une salle où passaient des médecins et où se levaient et s'asseyaient d'autres personnes, parfois joyeuses, parfois les larmes aux yeux, mais tous finissaient par partir. Sauf moi.   
« Mais ça ne devait pas durer. Je finis par voir les parents de la petite fille s'en aller, la femme pleurant et le père la soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, bien que lui-même semblait ressentir la même chose que sa femme. Une femme en blouse blanche finit par venir me voir. Elle me demanda si je m'appelais bien NHP -bien que ce nom lui parut étrange- et si je connaissais Lise, c'est-à-dire la petite fille. Après lui avoir répondu, je suis entré dans la petite chambre.   
« Les murs étaient blancs, mais garnis de dessins d'animaux, comme fait de la main d'un enfant. Je suppose que ce devait être fait pour donner la joie aux résidents, pourtant je ressentais autre chose, un sentiment désagréable qui semblait me brûler les entrailles. La petite Lise était couchée dans un lit blanc comme la salle qui l'entourait, et un appareil relié à son nez émettait des Bip sonores plutôt énervants. J'ai pris une chaise -deux chaises étaient déjà prêtes à côté d'elle- et me suis assis à son chevet.   
« Ses yeux brillaient encore, mais ses paupières semblaient très lourdes. Elle m'a regardé, et un silence régna un bon moment. Puis, sans crier gare, elle finit par me demander:  
« Comment il est, ton monde? »  
Alors je le lui ai décrit. Je ne lui ai pas décrit la Terre, changée en usine géante. Je ne lui ai pas décrit la galaxie, même si j'en avais des informations suffisantes. Je lui ai dérit ce qu'elle voyait dans ses rêves. Je lui ai décrit les vertes prairies où elle courait, entourée d'animaux étranges mais sûrement fabuleux. Et je crois que j'ai bien fait, car un sourire, un vrai, pas ceux qu'elle se forçait à afficher depuis quelques temps, illumina son visage. Et, avant que la lumière dans ses yeux ne disparut, elle posa sa petite main sur la mienne, et me dit:  
« N'oublie jamais... que tu es.. mon... mon meilleur ami... »  
Puis, sa tête a basculée sur le côté, et ses paupières se rabattirent sur ses yeux, lui permettant de retourner gambader dans ses prairies oniriques, aux côtés d'êtres de rêves. Il m'a semblé que je sentais de l'humidité sur mes yeux alors.  
« Mon voyage touchait à sa fin. Je n'avais sûrement plus rien à apprendre ici. Je suis resté quelques temps, en espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait la remplacer mais hélas, c'est moi la création de métal, pas elle. Je suis donc retourné ici, et vous connaissez la suite. »  
L'ombre -pour autant qu'une silhouette le put- sembla satisfaite.  
« C'est très bien, robot. Mais quelque chose me chiffone: tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu as appris la colère, si?  
-La colère? J'ai dû... »  
C'est alors que NHP se rendit compte que son interlocuteur n'était pas le vrai Directeur. Il empoigna l'ombre, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un robot, aux traits humains mais qui ne dégageait aucune vie.  
« Je... Je suis là... »  
NHP reposa son « frère », qui s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol de fer froid, et s'engouffra dans la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir dans l'aquarium. Il trouva alors le même lit que celui dans lequel sa chère Lise avait trouvée la mort, sauf que plus de machines y étaient attachées et que ce qui était sous les draps n'était pas un humain. C'était le Directeur.   
« Voilà comment, poursuivit NHP, j'ai découvert la colère. Je suis revenu en ce temps-ci, trouvant des hommes qui n'avaient d'humains que l'enveloppe corporelle. Ce n'est plus du sang, des muscles... Ou des émotions qui vous tiennent debout désormais. C'est dorénavant l'argent et le travail qui rythment vos vies de robots de chair.  
-Exact, fit la voix sous les draps, c'est exact, robot. C'était ta mission. Tu l'as réussie.  
-Non, répondit sèchement le robot-humain, je n'ai pas réussi, car ma mission est impossible; Ma mission est d'apprendre aux humains à retrouver leurs sentiments, pour redevenir des humains, mais c'est infaisable; vous vous êtes écartés du droit chemin, et vous ne pouvez plus désormais que vous y perdre. C'en est fini de l'humanité.  
-Je ne crois pas. »  
NHP entendit alors des cliquetis d'articulations mécaniques derrière lui, et une poignée de robots l'empoignèrent alors.  
« Je n'ai besoin que de tes informations. Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être sommes nous perdus, peut-être ne serons-nous plus jamais des humains. Mais au moins on continuera à faire des bénéfices. »


End file.
